The Woes of the Not So Average High School Student
by TwistedRaver
Summary: BEING REWORKED: When eight teens get fed up of the top gang in Konoha. They get angry and do something...It's about time they fought back. AU
1. Invitation

**Title: **The Woes of the Not so Average High School Student**  
Summary: **When eight teens get fed up of the top gang in Konoha. They get angry and do something...It's about time they fought back.  
**Possible Parings?:** The Usual and some implied

_"Dark lit streets are no place for kids."--Disappear; Anberlin-New Surrender _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Prologue: **_

Fire Academy used to be the most promising high school in all of Konoha. But five years ago that all changed when the freshmen class of 2003 enter those school halls. Determined to be the top of the world they lived in.

The leader of this newly formed gang was Pein. He was one guy you didn't want to mess with, though it took one harsh battle for people to realize...You don't underestimate the Akatsuki. In 2003 they weren't much of a threat seeing as their were only 5 of them, but then a year later, they had gotten five more members, though one of them was just clumped in this group just because she just so happened to be friends with them. December 17th, 2004 would be marked down in history as the biggest (and bloodiest) gang fight to ever occur in Konoha.

Akatsuki stayed in power of the gang world, until it's final four(1) members graduated in 2008. But you can say these four members went out with a bang. On the same day as their graduation the school across town where the second most fearful gang resided was burned to ground. No one was hurt, and the people responsible for the fire were never caught.

Because of this fire the teens of this school were sent to Fire Academy, where the top gang wasn't Akatsuki any longer, it was Kenzen(2). Kenzen is after one thing. Redemption. And the only way to do so, is to go after the sibling and the friends of the notorious gang. How far will Kenzen go before they strike back?

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Invitation**_**  
**

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The crowd chanted.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the guy standing across from him, Zaku Abumi. This guy had been pushing his buttons for the last three days and it was about time Sasuke taught him a lesson.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Scared I'll kick your ass in front of your fan girls?" Zaku asked.

"I don't give a damn about my fan girls." Sasuke replied, his glare intensifying.

"Move! Get out of my way! Damn it--! Teme!" Sasuke attention turned to look at his best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"Can't you see I'm busy, dobe?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I would love to see you kick his ass, but Sakura is in a fight right now." Sasuke turned fully to look at Naruto, completely ignoring his opponent now.

"Why don't you go find one of the others...Or do it yourself?" The Uchiha asked.

"Seeing as Sakura abuses me and everyone else is no where in sight...That leaves you." Sasuke looked at Zaku and then at Naruto, pushing his bangs aside, he picked up his bag and began to walk away.

"HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Zaku yelled at him, Sasuke glared at the boy.

"You aren't worth my time." With that Sasuke followed Naruto out of the crowd toward where their pink hair friend was leaving a very disappointed crowd behind them.

When the two best friends made it to the crowd standing around the two girls. Sasuke and Naruto managed to push their way through the never ending bodies of people most of them male...go figure.

"You think just because he hangs with you, you're so cool!" The red headed girl yelled as she pulled at Sakura's hair.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch Karin, and not so annoying, he'd talk to you!" Sakura yelled back kicking the girl, the girl stumbled allowing Sakura to punch her. "Plus, I've known him longer."

"Sakura." The pink haired girl stopped mid-kick and looked at the raven haired boy. "I think you're done here." Sakura looked down at Karin, wanting more than anything to kick to crap out of her, but decided against it.

"This isn't over Sakura!" Karin yelled when Sakura began to walk away.

"Damn right it isn't!" Sakura yelled back, grabbing her bag and joining her two friends.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. What started that fight anyway?" Naruto asked as they walked out of another disappointed crowd, though this one saw a little bit of a fight.

"I don't know she came at me. I'm so sick of her crap. Did you see that tattoo? She joined Kenzen. _Just what we needed._" Sakura said. Running her hand through her tangled pink hair.

"It's no surprise." Sasuke mumbled.

"Really why's that teme?" Naruto asked as they turned into their homeroom and sat down.

"Why does _anyone_ join Kenzen?" Sasuke asked his friend in return and surprisingly the blond understood the meaning for his words.

"Who gives a damn? That bitch is still going to get it." Sakura said. At that moment two more of their friends walked up taking a seat at the rounded table.

"Good morning Ino. Shikamaru." Naruto said. Apparently today was not the best day for happiness.

"Morning."

"Troublesome."

"What happen to you guys?" Sakura asked resting her head on her hand.

"We had to walk to school..." Ino said frowning as she remembered her horrible morning.

"Don't you normally drive Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked the brunette haired boy. Shikamaru raised his lazy eyes to his friend and sighed.

"Someone slashed my tires." He mumbled.

"All of them?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nah just one. Of course all of them, Naruto!" Ino said back. "Shikamaru would have changed the tire if it was just one." She added. Shikamaru scoffed.

"No I wouldn't." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ignored the two childhood friends as two more of their friends showed up. By the looks of it they were unharmed, but the male of the two looked extremely pissed off...but doesn't he always looked like that?

"What's got you so pissed off?" Naruto asked as the two Hyuugas sat down.

"They defaced the Hyuuga main head quarters." Hinata said quietly. "And Neji got into an argument with father." She added just as quiet, but they heard her. Everyone knew about the Hyuuga's family problems so it didn't surprise them all that much to hear about an argument between Neji and his uncle.

"Ah. How bad was it this time?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked away knowing it wasn't her place to say anymore.

"Hn. Don't worry about it." Neji said folding his arms over his chest a frown set upon his face. The friends all got quiet, including Ino who was scolding the Nara boy for being so lazy all the time.

"Where's Tenten?" Ino asked looking at the only empty seat at the table. Everyone shrugged, Tenten was always but she normally had someone with her. Their concern was wiped away when the sounds of wet sneakers squeaking across the linoleum floors caught their attention and everyone else in the classroom. Immediately everyone, excluding the seven friends laughed.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sakura and Ino said in unison. Tenten walked up to them slipping a little the last few steps, her face contorted in utmost anger. The bun clad girl was covered in white paint. She turned to the still laughing class and if looks could kill there would have been about fifteen new bodies laying in the Konoha Hospital morgue. The laughter died down and she turned to her friends.

"Don't any of you dare say 'good morning'." She said through gritted teeth. "Those bastards threw paint on me in the parking lot...I'm going to murder them." Tenten added, answering the question that she knew was coming.

"I have some extra clothes Tenten. I'll go help you get some of that paint out of your hair." Ino said standing and grabbing her bag. Tenten sighed and followed her blond friend out of the classroom, passing their silvered haired homeroom and English teacher. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm guessing Fridays aren't as great as they used to be?" He asked the class.

"Not when you go to Fire Academy." One kid said from the back of the classroom, but no one would disagree for it was the truth.

* * *

By lunch time everyone had somewhat calmed down about what had happened earlier that morning. Tenten was changed and Ino had managed to get the paint out of the brunette's hair.

The eight sat together at their usual table poking at what the school board called food, not even Naruto would eat the stuff. Instead their attention was brought to the very beings of their torture and hatred, Kenzen.

"Who the hell died and put them on top of the world?" Naruto mumbled dropping his fork and leaning back in his chair.

"Things like this tend to happen when you're the sibling of Itachi Uchiha." Neji said looking at Sasuke.

"Hn. That's unavoidable." Sasuke said.

"But hey, we did hang with Deidara, Sasori, and Kimiko a lot." Sakura added.

"Kimiko wasn't part of the gang." Tenten said. "But the girl could kick ass." She added as an after thought.

"Troublesome..." The group fell into a silence again as they watched the gang that took 'control' of Konoha in the last five months. On a normal day the gang would be beating up on some innocent kid at lunch. How that was entertainment no one was sure. But today they were just sitting there talking amongst themselves. Which made the eight watching slightly suspicious.

"Hey you guys!" Everyone looked at the person that wanted their attention. Well there were actually two, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee.

" 'Sup?" Some of them said.

"There is going to be a youthful party tonight! And everyone is invited!" Lee said and Kiba rolled his eyes next to him.

"You aren't throwing this party are you Lee?" Ino asked sounding a little worried.

"As if." Kiba said before the energetic boy could speak. "For a matter of fact Temari is throwing the party." Kiba said handing them the flier. "It was originally for just a few people but you know how things get out. So she just invited everyone seeing as they were going to show up anyway."

"So are you guys going?" Lee asked.

"Were we doing anything tonight anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I think we were going to go to Sasuke's place today..." Hinata said. At that everyone looked at Sasuke who looked as though he wasn't paying attention at all.

"Hn. If this keeps Naruto from eating all my food then we'll go." He said looking at them. Some of them laughed or gave a low chuckle. Naruto glared at his best friend.

"I didn't do anything to you, teme!" He yelled.

"Alright then! We'll see you guys there!" Kiba said before walking off.

"Save me a dance Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. Sakura scrunched up her face but smiled when she turned to look at him.

"We'll see Lee." She said. Lee smiled back and hurried off behind Kiba.

"Lee seems to still like you Sakura." Hinata said with a small giggle.

"...I know..."

"I don't know why?" Naruto said which caused the blond to be smacked on top of the head.

"When will you learn idiot." Neji said shaking his head. Chattered began amongst them once again, but every so often they would look toward the gang that was unusually quiet.

* * *

(1) four...The reason I said for will be explained in later chapters.

(2) Kenzen--Means Soundless

**So I've started a new story...I know what's wrong with me and title is long...but hey I didn't feel like changing it. I should finish _Welcome to Camp_. But you know how things get...in order to get inspiration sometimes you need to go write something else.**

**Well I hope that you guys liked it. And I'm sorry if this seems to be cliche...I just wanted to write this and hopefully you guys like it. Especially my readers of my other story. I think this one will be so much more dramatic. **

**Before I go I just wanted to give a _very _small preview of the next chapter. Here it is. **

**_Chapter 2: Party Favors _**_[Subject to Change]_

Sakura screamed at the sight in front of her, there was Lee. She was just talking to him and now...And now...

"SAKURA!" The pink haired girl looked toward the sound of her name being called, only to find her friends running up to her and stopping dead in the tracks to see what the girl had screamed about. Tenten and Neji were the first to run forward and fall to ground next to the boy that was causing such heartache. He was their childhood friend.

"Someone call 911! ...What the hell?! Don't just stand there and watch! Do something!...Neji!" The long haired boy looked at Tenten and shook his head.

"Tenten calm down...He can hear you...You'll only scare him..." Everyone noticed that it was hard for the normally stoic teen to stay that way. It was evident in his voice. And all they could do was wait for the ambulance to show up.

**Ok that's it...I know intense...What do you think happened to Lee-kun/what will happen? You can guess but I won't tell you if you are wrong or right! :) **

**Please review will love you forever!!!**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	2. Party Favors

**Thank you to _Jaberjazz_, _Liyah. The. Dutchess_, and _Uchiha-Kiara_ for reviewing, I appreciate it. And sorry for taking a really long time to update this, I didn't have much inspiration. But please enjoy this I've been debating whether or not I'm going to continue this story at all actually...Anyway...Enjoy this chapter. ^^  
**

_"Dark lit streets are no place for kids."--Disappear; Anberlin-New Surrender_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, ok?

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Party Favors**_

"Damn it!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata looked at the blond sitting in their row.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"The clock! Time just won't go any faster!" Naruto exclaimed his head falling on to the table. Sasuke scoffed and looked at the board and wrote down his homework before looking at his best friend again.

"Fussing over it won't make the time go any faster, dobe. Besides, that clock stopped working yesterday." Naruto's head automatically shot up and looked at his best friend.

"What?! Teme, you're kidding!" Sakura and Hinata giggled at the boy's outburst, Hinata patted Naruto on the back.

"Just check your phone, Naruto-kun." She said quietly. Naruto smiled reaching into his pocket.

"Why didn't I think about that? Thanks Hina-chan!"

"It's because you lack common sense." Sakura said.

"I have plenty of common sense Sakura-chan. I just choose not to use it on a daily bases." Naruto replied placing his phone away and resting his head on the desk once again. Thirty more minutes might as well get some sleep.

* * *

"YES! School is OVER!" Naruto screamed running down the steps of the school. "The weekend begins now!" He continued throwing his hands up into the air.

"He slept last class didn't he." Tenten asked the closes person next to her as they followed the blond down the street.

"Hn. He did." Sasuke answered shaking his head slightly at his best friend.

"Where exactly are you going Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at his friends.

"Heh..heh...I don't know." He said bringing a hand to the back of his head.

"Hn. Idiot." Neji said.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks guys. You really know how to make a guy feel good." Naruto told them with a small pout on his face.

"We'll just go to my place." Sasuke said when no one said anything.

"Are we still going to the party Sasuke?" Sakura asked as the group of friends began to walk in the direction the Uchiha's home.

"Hn. Yes." Sasuke said. They walked in silence to the Uchiha home, where they would play video games and in Naruto's case, rummage through the Uchiha's kitchen.

Upon entering the Uchiha grounds they were greeted by no other than Sasuke's ever loving brother walking toward his car.

"Sasuke and friends." He said unlocking the car door.

"Hello Itachi-san." Everyone but Sasuke greeted, who settled for a curt nod.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san went to some business dinner, they said they'd be back late."

"Hn, we're going out too." Sasuke said throwing Naruto the house keys. "Why didn't you go to the dinner?" Sasuke asked knowing that his brother normally went to those over the top business dinners.

"I have other matters to deal with...Which reminds me I'm late." Itachi said opening the car door and getting in waving slightly at Sasuke who waved back as well. Turning around Sasuke entering his house and headed toward the basement.

Sasuke entered the area of his home that his friends had dubbed "The Hangout". Down in "The Hangout", were a array of things to do; from pool to video games and not to mention the bar. It was a wonder how they could ever complain about having nothing to do while at the Uchiha's home.

"Tonight better be fun." Ino said as she pulled at her blond hair.

"Ne, when have Temari's parties ever not been fun?" Tenten asked.

"I think this is exactly what we need." Hinata said quietly. Some of them nodded.

"Parties are such a drag...When are we leaving anyway?" Shikamaru questioned.

"For someone who doesn't like parties why are you asking?" Neji asked.

"It was bound to come up eventually. Might as well knock it off now."

"I guess we'll leave at about eight." Sasuke said, he was really in no rush, but he'd rather not stay home.

"That's cool with me! Now get your ass over here teme! I need to gain my title back!" Naruto yelled throwing the game controller to the raven haired boy.

"You're not going to win Naruto." Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked.

"She's right you know." Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Just shut the hell up and play."

* * *

It was almost nine when they arrived at the party and already people were going wild. People were drinking and coming from the room at the front of the house it was evident that someone was lighting up in there.**(1)**

_Stay away from the punch. _They all thought as they looked around, tonight was not a good night to drink they all decided. On cue Temari came around the corner a frown on her face, but it lessened some when she saw them.

"Oi! You guys! You haven't seen Gaara have you?" She questioned once she made it to them. None of them got the chance to answer when the red head walked down the stairs with a bat in his hands.

"Did you want this?" He asked throwing it to her. Temari caught it.

"About time! Those bastards are tearing up the house." She answered walking away forgetting about the guest.

"Gaara man! How's it going!" Naruto yelled over the music clapping the boy on the back.

"Naruto." Gaara said not answering the blonds party. "Excuse me." He said heading toward where his sister went moments before.

"Well meet back up later." Sasuke said over the music. Everyone began to walk off in pairs.

* * *

"Shikamaru! You're being such a party pooper!" Ino said to him. Shikamaru sighed though it went unheard because of the music.

"Parties aren't my thing, Ino. You know that." He said. Ino pouted a little she grabbed his hand he led him out side to the front yard.

"Is this better for you?" She asked him once they were outside. It wasn't that much quieter but it was better than being inside.

"We didn't have to come outside." Shikamaru said sitting leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Nah, it's fine. It was stuffy in there any--" Ino trailed off as her eyes narrowed slightly. Shikamaru followed to where her venomous stare was. Walking up the lawn were members of Kenzen. "What are they doing here?"

"Ino...Like Kiba said earlier, everyone would probably show up. Don't worry about it." Shikamaru told her though he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

------

Tenten and Neji were on their way out of the house when they bumped into members of Kenzen. Tenten gritted her teeth when they passed, but Neji pulled her away before she could pull the knife out of her hair...Which he knew she always had.

"Now is not the time Tenten." He said.

"I want to get those bastards back for the paint." She mumbled.

"Now is not the time." Neji repeated. Tenten relaxed a little. "Why not take that angry out of a tree?" Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will."

------

Sasuke and Sakura were outside watching a game of soccer taking place on the lawn.

"Ne, Sasuke when was the last time you've played?" Sakura asked looking over at him. Sasuke shrugged it had been sometime.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing out here?" Sakura and Sasuke both turned to look at the new comer. Lee came to stand right in front of them.

"Are you having fun, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"I'm having an okay time, Lee. You're staying out of trouble right?" She asked him.

"I do no get in to trouble. I prevent it." Lee said giving her his good guy pose. Suddenly a phone rang and Sasuke looked at it.

"Hn...I'll be back." He answered the phone and walked away.

"So how have things been Sakura-chan?" He asked when the Uchiha had walked away. "I heard about your fight." Sakura's face scrunched up slightly.

"It was in self defense. Let's not talk about this morning. How have you been lately? I heard about your track win. Way to go."

"It was most delightful! Gai-sensei was very proud of me!" Sakura smiled and was about to say something, when Zaku walked up with Dosu and Kin behind him. His right hands.

"Well, well. If it isn't pinky. Where's the Uchiha?" Zaku asked. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Leave me alone Zaku." Sakura spat.

"Now, I was only trying to have small talk. It's a party it's what people do."

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone. Now if you would please respect her wishes and leave. If you don't you'll have to deal with me." Lee said. Zaku smiled.

"You talk big for some freak." He said. "You don't want to mess with me. I'm bad news."

"Come on Lee. Let's just go somewhere else." Sakura said grabbing the green clad boys elbow.

"Of course Sakura-chan."

"I don't think so." That's when Sakura saw the glint from the knife.

------

On the balcony Naruto and Hinata had a clear view of their friends down below. And they didn't miss when Kenzen walked up to Sakura and Lee.

"What's going on down there?" Naruto asked absently. They watched as Lee and Zaku exchanged words.

"I don't feel right about this, Naruto-kun." Hinata said just as Sakura grabbed Lee's elbow. Naruto was about to say something, when a scream pierced the air.

Sakura screamed at the sight in front of her, there was Lee. She was just talking to him and now...And now...

"SAKURA!" The pink haired girl looked toward the sound of her name being called, only to find her friends running up to her and stopping dead in the tracks to see what the girl had screamed about. Tenten and Neji were the first to run forward and fall to ground next to the boy that was causing such heartache. He was their childhood friend after all.

Sasuke's hand with the phone dropped to his side at what he just saw. He was in complete shock. The person on the other side continued to call his name and he hung up on them. Zaku ran passed him just as the Uchiha was heading toward his friends.

"This is only the beginning Uchiha." He said before disappearing in the crowd.

"Someone call 911! ...What the hell?! Don't just stand there and watch! Do something!...Neji!" The long haired boy looked at Tenten and shook his head. Sasuke was behind them now talking to emergency operator, apparently she wasn't getting the message.

"Listen this isn't a prank call, dammit." The Uchiha growled.

"Tenten calm down...Lee can hear you...You'll only scare him..." Everyone noticed that it was hard for the normally stoic teen to stay that way. It was evident in his voice.

Naruto and Hinata pushed their way through the crowd and had fallen next to Tenten and Neji.

"Come on bushy brows." Naruto said quietly. "Just hold on alright."

"Tenten...use this to cover his wound more." Hinata said handing Tenten her sweater.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ino said as she and Shikamaru watched people run away from the party. Shikamaru caught the eye of the female Kenzen member Kin, she smirked before mouthing something that pissed the Nara off.

"Bastards." He said turning back to his friends. The sound of sirens off in the distance.

* * *

**(1)**- I hope you know what I'm talking about here....

**Well...Wasn't that something? Anyway, please, please...review! **

**Much love,  
TwilightRaver**


End file.
